Junto al fuego
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [One ShotMichigan][Huddy]Todo  empieza y termina junto al fuego.


_**Disclaimer: **Pues no son mios ni House, ni desgraciadamente Hugh o Lisa, triste pero cierto  
**Spoiler**: 3x03 Humpty Dumpty supongo, ya que se nombra MIchigan por primera vez...  
**Raiting:** **Romance** (Fluffy!! ) y SURPRISE! **Angst/Drama** XDD  
**Pairing:** House/Cuddy (o HuLi ya no distingo XDD)  
**Dedicatorias: **A Sonia por su cumple claro,, a ver si esto la anima para continuar con Lazos PD:Os pusisteis de acuerdo todas pa nacer en Septiembre??  
**Notas:** Esto lo escribí hace unos meses pero por ciertas circunstancias(mayormente que no me gustaba y cierto tirria personal por cierto suceso...) no lo subí pero como no se puede quedar en el baúl de los recuerdos pues ale aquí lo dejo. Espero que os guste!!  
_

* * *

**_Junto al fuego_**

_You have got my heart, and all I want from you,_

_ Is just a kiss before we say goodbye_

**_The best that love can be_-Chris de Burgh**

Era una tarde calurosa del primer día de las vacaciones de Pascua y un taxi se paraba delante de una gran masión a primera línea de playa. -¡Menudo caserón!-exclamó una asombrada Lisa Cuddy al ver la mansión-Sabes todavía no me explicó como has conseguido que uno de los chicos más ricos y populares de la universidad nos invitará a su casa de la playa en los Hampton.  
-Tiene mucho que aprender de mi pequeña Lis-la amiga de Lisa,Emily, salió del taxi sonriendo triunfante-Una tiene sus contactos.  
-Lo que tú digas-ambas cogieron sus maletas, le pagaron al taxista y empezarón a andar hacía la puerta de la mansión.  
-¿Cómo están mis dos novatas preferidas?-de repente una voz a sus espaldas las sorprendió.Allí estaba nada más y nada menos que Matt Stevens,el dueño de aquella impresionante casa y de varios corazones en la universidad de Michigan-¿Habeís tenido un buen viaje?  
-Sí gracias-respondieron los dos.Después de eso Matt las acompaño a su habitación en el segundo piso.Una habitación con dos camas,un armario,mesita...todo muy espacios.  
-Bueno chicas yo tengo que irme a comprar unas cosas para esta noche-guiño un ojo pícaramente- Estáis en vuestra casa.  
Emily y Lisa salieron a curiosear la casa, encontrándose con media universidad allí. Decidieron salir a bañarse un rato y tomar el sol en la playa.  
Se acercaban a la playa cuando de repente Lisa exclamó enfadada:  
-¡NO!  
-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó asustada Emily por el grito de su amiga  
-¡ÉL!Me dijiste que no vendría-le recriminó Lisa a su amiga. Emily miró hacía donde su amiga tenían los ojos clavados y como sospechaba divisó a Greg House a lo lejos dandose un chapuzón con sus amigos  
-Te dije que no vendría porque era la única forma de que tú vinieses-trato de excusarse.-¡Vamos Lisa hemos venido a divertirnos!  
-Yo no puedo divertirme con él aquí ,así que me voy-se dio la vuelta andando lo más rápido que podía pero su amiga la alcanzó  
-Venga Lisa,¿acaso quieres que Greg piense que le tienes miedo?-Lisa miró a su amiga. A veces le daba miedo, sabía perfectamente como manipularla-Esta bien me quedo pero que como se atreva a molestarme no respondo de mí  
-¡Bien!Así me gusta, vamos a bañarnos  
La tarde transcurrió tranquila, y eso mosqueó a Lisa pues Greg no le había dedicado ningún comentario malintencionado o le hizo alguna broma pesada como era habitual.Eso le hizo pensar que tramaba algo  
Casi al anochecer llegó Matt y empezó la fiesta  
Tuvieron una gran barbacoa para todos , comieron, bebieron y bailaron hasta la medianoche donde todos decidieron ir a bañarse a la playa  
-Vamos Lisa báñate, esta buenísima el agua-le decía Emily desde el interior del agua  
-Helada querrás decir-le respondió Lisa desde la orilla mojándose los pies. De repente sin saber como o por donde había venido alguien la cargó como si fuera un saco y la metió en el agua empapándola por completo con la ropa puesta  
-¡GREGORY HOUSE!-gritó cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, no lo había visto pero sabía perfectamente que era él. _Sólo podía ser él_-¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME TOCAS!  
-La pobre Cuddles se ha mojado-bromeó House  
-¡NO ME LLAMAS ASÍ!-roja de ira salió del agua, se acercó a la hoguera que los chicos habían hecho en medio de la playa, se quitó la ropa empapada quedándose en bikini y envolviéndose en su toalla se sentó junto a las llamas sin volver a mirar donde estaba Greg  
-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Emily sentándose a su lado  
-Sí. Ves, por esto no quería venir. Greg siempre tiene que fastidiármelo todo, le encanta hacerme alguna de las suyas para enfadarme  
-¡EMILY!-se escuchó la voz de Matt llamandola  
-¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato junto al fuego y te tranquilizas?Yo en seguida vuelvo¿de acuerdo?-Lisa asintió con la cabeza y vio como su amiga se levantaba y se alejaba en dirección a Matt. Ella se levantó también y extendió su toalla sobre la arena y se tumbó de cara al fuego observando las llamas. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero de repente sintió como alguien le tocaba la frente  
-Deberías apartarte del fuego, creo que tienes fiebre -oyó la voz de Greg sobre su cabeza  
-Creo haberte dicho que no me tocarás-le dijo molesta quitándole la mano de su frente-Además si tengo fiebre sólo es por tu culpa, seguro que voy a pillar un resfriado por tu broma del chapuzón.  
-Eres una aburrida, todo el mundo se estaba bañando menos tú, encima que lo hago para que te diviertas como los demás y no te automargines  
-Perdona si bañarme en agua helada no es mi idea de diversión-y girándose más hacia el fuego quiso dar el tema por zanjado. Sintió como él se levantaba y se marchaba y cuando creyó que ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos se dio la vuelta. No había querido darse la vuelta para no darle la razón a él con lo de alejarse del fuego pero la verdad es que estaba empezando a abrasarse. Poco después con ese agradable calorcillo que recorría su cuerpo empezó a adormecerse.

Era tan agradable.

_Calor._

El ruido de las olas al romperse a lo lejos.

_Frío. _

Sintió algo frío contra su hombro. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando pero poco a poco se dio a cuenta que aquello que sentía contra su piel era un hielo, un cubito que alguien empezó a deslizar contra su piel caliente. El contraste de temperaturas la hizo estremecerse un poco pero enseguida se acostumbró a la sensación e incluso le empezó a resultarle placentera. El recorrido del hielo llego hasta su rostro, pasando primero por el cuello donde volvió a estremecerse, luego pasó a la barbilla, los labios, los pómulos, la nariz, la frente…Era una sensación deliciosa y excitante, y a la vez tan relajante...De repente sintió un aroma familiar y el calor de otro cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. No dijo nada simplemente siguió disfrutando de esa sensación hasta que el hielo se acabó y muy lentamente abrió los ojos  
-Greg...-un susurró apenas perceptible salió de sus labios, sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro, sus labios demasiado cerca, casi rozándose.  
Lisa tembló no sabía si por los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca o por el frio que le había producido el hielo. La verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba era muy probable que Greg hubiera hecho lo del hielo sólo para molestarla y que ni él mismo hubiera pensado acabar así.  
Sintió sus suaves manos acariciándola para hacerla entrar en calor, primero su brazo y luego pasó a su espalda. El siguiente paso ya era inevitable .La mayoría de las veces Lisa no lo soportaba y Greg disfrutaba sacándola de sus casillas pero desde el primer momento había existido esa irresistible atracción que finalmente se liberó en ese instante junto al fuego. Él la besó, pudo apartarse y abofetearlo por descarado, pero_ ¿acaso era eso lo que quería?_ _No claro que no._ Ella atrapó su labio inferior con los suyos .Al principios eran besos tímidos, probándose y en seguida la lengua de Greg rozó sus labios y Lisa simplemente le dejo más espacio mientras entrelazaba la lengua de él con la suya propia. La mano de él que aún continuaba en su espalda la atrajo más cerca de él, pudiendo profundizar más el beso. Ella le acarició su pecho helado que iba adquiriendo poco a poco más calor. Siguieron así perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que se separaron, aún con los ojos cerrados. Lisa abrió los ojos mirándolo un instante y desvió su mirada al fuego mientras se tumbaba completamente boca abajo.

_¿Qué acababa de hacer? Se había convertido en una de las tantas conquistas de Greg House.Eso había hecho._

_Estúpida._

Greg acercó su mano para acariciarle la espalda hasta que vio como se acercaban Matt y Emily hacía ellos y se empezó a incorporar, Lisa también lo hizo.  
-Veo que habéis hecho las paces-dijo Emily contenta y mirando a Lisa de una forma rara .Lisa no pudo evitar preguntarse si los había visto besándose y que pensaría.  
-Si bueno...-dijo finalmente mirando de reojo a Greg.  
Matt y Emily se sentaron junto a ellos y empezaron a charlar y a cantar, pronto los demás se unieron a ellos. Greg se levantó de la toalla y habló un momento con Matt mientras Lisa lo miraba de reojo. Luego él volvió a sentarse junto a ella sin mirarla.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó su amiga Emily que estaba a su lado, Lisa desvió la mirada de las llamas un momento para mirarla.  
-Sí claro-dijo no muy convincente. De repente su corazón dio un vuelvo al sentir la mano de Greg acariciando la suya  
_  
¿Qué significaba aquello?¿Era su forma de decirle que ese beso fue algo más para él?¿O acaso era su forma de intentar seducirla para poder llevársela a la cama como a las demás? _

Lisa siguió charlando con Emily y los demás mientras su mano acariciaba también la de él.No sabía porque lo hacía, quizá no debía, quizá le estaba dando a entender algo que no era pero no podía evitarlo.El escalofrío que le recorría la espalda con sólo rozar su piel era demasiado adictivo.  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando muchos empezaron a irse hacia la mansión para descansar y seguir con la fiesta mañana, Lisa y Emily fueron dos de esas personas. Lisa miró por última vez a Greg que charlaba con sus amigos y confundida se marchó a su habitación.  
-Lisa voy a por un vaso de agua ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-Lisa negó con la cabeza y escuchó como Emily salía de la habitación. Ella se duchó, se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama quedándose allí tumbada mirando el techo sin poder dormir.  
De repente escuchó unos ruidos como de golpes sin saber de donde provenían. Se levantó de la cama observando a su alrededor.  
-¡Ouch!-algo la había golpeado en la frente, algo que sin duda provenía de la ventana abierta. Se acercó mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente dolorida. Y claro no podía ser el otro el que además de fastidiarla cuando estaba despierta lo hacía cuando intentaba dormir-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¡Baja!-le pidió o más bien ordenó  
-¡Sube tú!-le dijo molesta , aún le dolía el golpe en la frente  
-Es un segundo piso-dijo como si fuera algo evidente, que de hecho lo era-Por muchos talentos que posea, el de hombre araña trepamuros aún no lo tengo.  
Lisa finalmente se resignó y bajó recorriendo los oscuros pasillos de la mansión hacía el porche donde estaba él.  
-¿No puedes llamar a la puerta como todo el mundo?-le preguntó nada más entrar en el porche  
-Si hago lo que hace todo el mundo sería aburrido, y además ¿qué gracia tendría?-le dijo con su típica sonrisa soberbia.  
-Eres increíble-Lisa cansada se sentó en el banco del porche.  
-¿Y por eso me besaste?¿Por lo increíble que soy?-le preguntó sin mirarla, no había malicia en sus palabras. Lisa lo miró sin saber que decir. Ese era el momento que más temía desde que le había correspondido a su beso sin saber muy bien por qué, _el maldito después_  
-Yo...-empezó pero se cayó cuando Greg le tendió un paño con un par de cubitos  
-Póntelo en la frente, te ayudará a bajar la hinchazón-le dijo sin más.  
-Gracias-respondió ella tímidamente sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar lo que hace sólo unas horas había pasado con un solo cubito.  
Durante unos minutos se hizo uno de esos incómodos silencios que tanto odiaban los dos. Ambos estaban sentados en el banco del porche mirando a cualquier sitio menos donde estaba el otro.  
-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-Greg preguntó al fin rompiendo el silencio. Lisa le miró extrañada-Ya sabes eso de mover un pie y luego el otro, es fácil  
Por supuesto que sabía a que se refería, no era que la pedrada la hubiera dejado tonta sino que dar un paseo por la playa y de noche sonaba demasiado _romántico_ para Greg House, y sobre todo que fuera a ella a quién se lo proponía.  
En respuesta a su pregunta ella se levantó mirándolo, y en seguida él se levantó también.  
Andaron largo rato por la playa, hablaban animadamente sobre ningún tema en particular ,Greg hizo algunos comentarios y gestos graciosos como siempre...,era definitivamente agradable. No era que los dos se esforzaran por parecer simpáticos, ninguno de los dos eran de ese tipo de personas. Simplemente era que por una vez habían dejado los sarcasmos y sus peleas a un lado y eran solo ellos. Sin darse cuenta los dos habían descubierto que podían tener una charla normal, podían llevarse bien, como amigos..._ o incluso más._  
-¡Greg bajate!¡Vas a caerte!-le ordenó entre risas mientras él hacía el tonto sobre unas rocas.  
-Oblígame-le dijo él sonriendo provocativamente. Ella aceptó el reto y le cogió del brazo tirando de él para bajarlo de allí, pero tuvo tan mala suerte (o buena según se mire) que al tirar él se resbaló y para evitar caerse y golpearse contra las rocas se apoyó en ella. Al final ambos cayeron en la arena riéndose a carcajada limpia. Poco a poco se calmaron y se miraron. No se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora que con la caída Greg ahora se encontraba encima de ella.  
-¿Te has hecho daño?-le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos, ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas no sabían si por el esfuerzo de reírse o por estar tan cerca el uno del otro.  
-No, estoy bien-ella sonrió sonrojándose-¿Tú?  
-Bien, muy bien-sonrió ampliamente, tenerla tan cerca nuevamente era la mejor sensación del mundo.  
-¿Podrías levantarte? Me está empezando a costar respirar.  
-Claro-le respondió pero no se levantó. Aún seguían mirándose el uno al otro. Sus labios empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente.  
-Aún sigues encima de mí-le susurró ella cuando sus labios casi se tocaban  
-Lo sé-y una última sonrisa socarrona es lo último que vio de él antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse. Era distinto de él primer beso de hace tan solo unas horas, aquel había sido casi como una prueba, un primer contacto descubriéndose el uno al otro. Pero ahora ya se conocían y sólo querían volver a saborearse disfrutando y memorizando los besos y las caricias que se daban. Se mordían, incluso él pudo sentir pequeños arañazos bajo la tela de su camiseta. La temperatura entre sus cuerpos comenzó a aumentar rápidamente, se deseaban profundamente no había otra explicación. Pero entonces Greg reaccionó al sentir como Lisa movía sus caderas sensualmente y muy despacio contra una zona demasiado sensible de su anatomía, él supo que era parar antes de que pasara algo de lo que ella pudiera arrepentirse. A regañadientes se separó de ella y la miró, ella abrió los ojos mirándole también  
-Lisa...-tuvo que poner una fuerte mano sobre la cadera de ella para parar aquella deliciosa tortura. Tragó saliva tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas-No quiero que hagas nada para lo que no estés preparada pero si sigues moviéndote así...bueno que uno no es de piedra.  
Lisa sonrió al verlo tan cohibido y con esa preocupación en sus ojos .Eso sólo hizo que lo deseara aún más. Lo besó apasionadamente, casi con urgencia y necesidad.  
-Te necesito Greg-le dijo sinceramente, aunque por un instante deseo no haber sonado demasiado desesperada.  
-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?  
-En el fondo, siempre deseé que fueras tú-le admitió y eso era algo que ni siquiera había confesado a Emily, es más ni a ella misma.  
Entonces Greg hizo algo que nunca se había esperado: se levanto apoyándose sobre las rodillas y se sacudió la arena para luego tenderla la mano a ella. Aunque al principio confusa aceptó su mano y empezó también a sacudirse ayudada por él que se tomó bastante insistencia en la zona de su trasero.  
-Yo creo que eso ya está-le dijo Lisa mirando hacía atrás mientras él seguía con su tarea  
-Nunca se sabe por donde la arena se puede meter-le guiño un ojo y la cogió de la mano llevándola de vuelta a la mansión. Una vez adentro avanzaban lentamente pues cada pocos pasos House la atraía por la cintura para besarla y ella juguetonamente se apartaba sonriendo. Llegaron al piso de las habitaciones cuando Lisa se fijo en que en varias de las puertas había colgados estatoscopios sobre los pomos.  
-¿Por qué los han colgado?-preguntó Lisa inocentemente. Greg miró a lo que se refería ella y sonrió.  
-Cuanto te tengo que enseñar aún-la besó, esta vez un beso más largo que los anteriores y con destreza abrió la puerta de su habitación  
-¡Vaya!-exclamó Lisa sorprendida, aquella habitación era el doble de grande que la de Emily y la de ella y encima tenía una enorme cama de matrimonio-¿Cómo es que tú tienes una habitación para ti solo y encima con semejante cama?  
-Ventajas de ser el mejor amigo del dueño de la casa-le guiño un ojo y se acercó a la cama-¿Vienes?  
Y no tuvo que de preguntárselo dos veces. Literalmente se abalanzó sobre él en la cama y ambos se fundieron en un danza entre sus cuerpos donde la música eran los suspiros, susurros de palabras entrecortadas que se perdían en la boca del otro y gemidos de placer. Al final rendidos se durmieron mientras los primeros rayos del amanecer los sorprendía abrazados en los brazos del otro.  
Unas pocas horas después Lisa se despertó estirándose en la cama como un gato y sintiendo la falta de un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y rápidamente miró hacía allí esperanzada de que fuera Greg. Pero no era él, era Emily que sonrió al verla despierta y se acercó sentándose a su lado en la cama.  
-¡Buenos días!-exclamó ella alegremente-Preciosa mañana ¿verdad?  
-Sí-se sonrojo completamente ,si estaba allí es porque sabía lo que había pasado. Se tapó todo lo que pudo con la sábana mientras la miraba-Estás de muy buen humor ¿no?¿A que se debe?  
Emily suspiró felizmente antes de contestarle  
-Al fin Greg y tú habéis admitido lo que sentías el uno el otro.¿Como no voy a estar feliz?Me alegro por ti.  
-Ya, ese cuento a otra-le dijo sin creerse ni una palabra-Estas demasiado feliz, tiene como un brillo en los ojos, como si estuvieras...  
-Enamorada-terminó Emily y volvió a suspirar. Lisa abrió los ojos de par en par.  
-¿Enamorada?¿De quién?-Lisa intentó pensar quién era el causante de ese estado de atontamiento en su amiga cuando una luz de le encendió-¡Oh Dios mío!¡Matt!Es Matt ¿verdad?  
Su amiga no le contestó simplemente volvió a suspirar lo que le valió un golpe de Lisa con la almohada que le empezaba a poner nerviosa esa actitud.  
-Con razón nos invitó a venir-pensó Lisa en voz alta y cuando Emily le iba a replicar la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez si era Greg  
-¡Me voy 5 minutos y estas con OTRA!-exclamó Greg fingiendo un desmayo llevándose la mano al pecho.  
-Tranquilo yo ya me iba-dijo Emily antes de levantarse.  
-Matt te estaba buscando-le informó Greg cuando Emily se acercó a la puerta donde estaba él. Ella asintió y le dedicó una última sonrisa a Lisa.  
De nuevo estaban solos en la habitación , se miraron durante un segundo y Greg se acercó depositando una pequeña cesta que había traído con cosas para desayunar. Se tumbó apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Lisa y empezó a comer un bollo. Lisa lo miró mientras comía, le resultaba adorable verlo así, además le encantaba que le hubiera traído el desayuno a la cama  
-¿No comes?-le preguntó él mirándola  
-Estoy hambrienta pero se me ocurre empezar por algo mejor-Lisa lo miró pícaramente mientras repasaba el cuerpo de él quién solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos como prenda. En seguida Greg se incorporó tragando el último pedazo de bollo y lanzándose encima de ella buscando sus labios.  
Para la hora de la comida ellos seguían en la habitación tumbados mirando las magnificas vistas de la playa que podían ver desde la ventana.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Lisa mientras le acariciaba el pecho  
-Pues creo que deberíamos bajar a comer, tendremos que terminar lo que sobró de anoche  
-Me refiero a nosotros¿qué va a pasar ahora?-Lisa preguntó todo aquello con cierto miedo, miedo a su respuesta, a que aquello hubiera sido nada más que una aventura para él como había temido desde el principio.  
-No sé que va a pasar ahora Lisa, lo que si sé es que no quiero separarme de ti, aunque tú quizás sí...-Lisa se incorporó un poco apoyándose en su codo derecho y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de volverlo a besar  
-Aunque a veces no te soporté no creo que pueda estar sin ti-admitió ella volviendo a recostarte sobre su pecho. Greg sonrió besando su pelo con ternura.  
-Bueno podemos hablar de esto esta noche, junto al fuego-ambos sonrieron mientras los recuerdos de anoche inundaban sus mentes mientras disfrutaban la sensación del cuerpo del otro abrazados mientras veían el paisaje.

* * *

_Estúpida,estúpida,estúpida_

Porque ahora esos malditos recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza.

Se sentía débil

_Y estúpida._

Era el último día del curso, los estudiantes se arremolinaban alrededor de la hoguera, algunos insensatos quemando los apuntes de las asignaturas aprobados.  
Era una noche de despedidas.

_Debía decirle adiós._

-Lisa-escuchó su voz a sus espaldas. No se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo, no quería, no podía decirle adiós.  
-¿Cuándo te vas?-intentó sonar seguro, no se iba a derrumbar, supo desde el primer momento juntos, hace tan sólo unos meses en aquella casa de la playa que aquello no duraría, él se marcharía.  
-Mis padres vendrán a recorrerme mañana, quieren pasar el verano conmigo.  
-Bien-por fuera quizás no, pero por dentro se rompía en mil pedazos.  
-No se me dan bien las despedidas-Greg se puso a su lado.  
-A mí tampoco-intento sonreir pero apenas pudo hacer una mueca.  
-Lisa  
_  
No, no quiero mirarte, no quiero que sea la última vez _

Sintió su suave tacto contra su mejilla  
_  
No quiero…por favor_

Se acercó a ella, sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Ya no pudo evitar mirarlo.  
_  
No lo hagas_

La besó, como aquella primera vez junto al fuego, fue hace apenas unos meses y parecía tan lejos.  
_  
No te despidas_.

**FIN **


End file.
